For some semiconductor devices, development of three-dimensional semiconductor memories is progressing. A three-dimensional semiconductor memory has a stacked body having insulator layers and conductor layers alternately stacked. In this stacked body, memory cells are provided. The memory cells are formed of cell insulator films such as a block insulator film, a charge storage capacitor film and a tunnel insulator film, a channel film, and a core.
The aforementioned cell insulator films are sometimes caused to include defect termination elements in order to deal with defects existing in the films and defects arising in forming interfaces between different types of films. However, there is a possibility that it is insufficient as measures against the aforementioned defects to merely uniformly cause the cell insulator films to include such defect termination elements.
A problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the same capable of improving measures against defects which can arise in film formation.